


Never kept anyone for long

by koalacakemix



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Slow Burn, clem's a disaster bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalacakemix/pseuds/koalacakemix
Summary: Violet thinks Clem is pretty.Pretty oblivious.(In which Clem and Vi awkwardly blunder through a teenage romance and nothing bad happens ever)





	Never kept anyone for long

Clementine doesn't know how ~~~~long she just sits there, outside.

The kids stare- obviously. She's a new face, and not doing much at all makes for an easy target for staring. She doesn't mind. It's a miniscule price to pay for staying here, maybe having a home, maybe for a long time. Being safe, and keeping AJ safe. That's all that matters.

She doesn't need to worry about dying today. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, right?

“Clem?”

Or not.

One of the joys of raising AJ: He never wants to leave her alone. She loves him, honestly: she would die for him. That goes without saying.

But it would be nice to have some alone time.

She sighs. “What's up, Goofball?”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“AJ, even when you're super old, I'm still gonna call you Goofball.”

He slumps down next to her. “I'm never gonna be super old. No one lives that long.”

He says it like it's a fact, like it's something he's long accepted. Sometimes Clem thinks she's ruining him, when he says things that should never be coming out of a 5 year old's mouth.

You can't afford to be a kid out there. You're a survivor, or you're not.

In here, though…

“AJ, I heard that Louis wants to teach you the piano.”

“Oh,” he says. “It's loud.”

“But pretty, right?”

“Uh huh. I think I like it.”

There's that smile. That's her boy.

She gently ruffles his hair- as much as she can ruffle those coiled curls- and leads him over to Louis, talking to Violet not too far away.

Their conversation abruptly stops as soon as they notice Clem approach.

Louis awkwardly clears his throat as Violet tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and and murmurs, “Hey, guys.”

“Uh, hi. Was I interrupting something?”

Violet mutters something about having to check some supplies and backs away. Louis quickly recovers and flashes a smile.

“Nope! I actually was wanting to talk to you, so. Yeah. Now we're talking! Isn't that neat?”

AJ pulls at his sleeve. “You're being weird. Can you teach me piano or not?”

Clem's practiced her parent voice. “Ask nicely, Alvin Junior.”

“ _Please_. Teach me piano. It's pretty.”

Louis’ eyes meet Clem's pleading ones, and his gaze shifts down to the small hand clenched around his sleeve.

“Okay, little guy. But just for today. Sometimes…” his eyes drift back up to Clementine. “Sometimes I have other plans, but I'll try to work you in.”

Clem mouths a silent “thank you” as they leave.

Then goes right back to sitting and looking up at the sky.

Whatever Violet and Louis had been talking about, she's certain it was definitely, positively not about her at all. They had both been acting strange around her lately. But that was just a coincidence.

Total coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> honey u got a big storm coming
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and I'll gift you my first-born <3


End file.
